


Connor Goes Undercover as a Sex Bot

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Detroit Become Human fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Only a teensy bit though, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: “I can’t fucking believe this” Hank grouses to himself, turning the heating in his car higher in order to fight off the chill coming in from the cracked open window. He and Connor weren’t exactly on good terms with Fowler after the deviant fiasco and he supposes he isn’t in the right to complain that they got a case which isn’t exactly glamorous.Connor isn’t in the car with Hank, no, his partner is stood a few metres away; perched against the wall and Hank supposes it’s a good thing Connor can’t feel the cold as such, because the android is scantily clad, a tight pair of briefs and that’s as far as his protection goes.As creepy as it is to say, Connor pulls off the sex bot look well.





	Connor Goes Undercover as a Sex Bot

**Author's Note:**

> It is around 1 in the morning and I finally finished this fic, it took me all day to ever work up the courage to write this nevermind post it so take it as it is.
> 
> I don't have a beta, we die like men (And my sister is asleep) so sorry if there are a few mistakes.
> 
> Come talk to me about headcanons and stuff and I appreciate all comments I get, they inspire me to write!!
> 
> https://superwhovian-221b.tumblr.com/

“I can’t fucking believe this” Hank grouses to himself, turning the heating in his car higher in order to fight off the chill coming in from the cracked open window. He and Connor weren’t exactly on good terms with Fowler after the deviant fiasco and he supposes he isn’t in the right to complain that they got a case which isn’t exactly glamorous.

Connor isn’t in the car with Hank, no, his partner is stood a few metres away; perched against the wall and Hank supposes it’s a good thing Connor can’t feel the cold as such, because the android is scantily clad, a tight pair of briefs and that’s as far as his protection goes.

There’s been some pervert prowling the darker streets of Detroit; picking up sex bots and prostitutes alike in the area and humiliating them, sodomising the victims and then brutally slaughtering them to the point any information of the killer is completely unsalvageable from the droids.

There are two other officers on the case and they are talking to the other sex bots who are aiding in the investigation, one of whom was able to identify the vehicle as a dark grey Chevrolet G20, beaten up and with the licence plate removed – but all are a safe distance away as to not cause suspicion.

As creepy as it is to say, Connor pulls off the sex bot look well.

Hank clears his throat and adjusts his jeans, uncomfortably. Now is not the time, he’s on a case goddammit.

“Lieutenant, there is a van pulling up matching the description the sex bot provided” Connor’s voice comes chiming through the recording device Hank is listening with and he glances around. Sure enough, a battered grey Chevrolet G20 comes slinking down the road, coming to a slow grinding halt in front of Connor and, consequently, blocks Hank’s view of both Connor and the driver.

Hank curses “Shit” beneath his breath and weighs up the options of what he should do now. He can still hear the conversation but if something were to happen, he’s completely blind.

“Hey there, pretty thing” a gruff voice comes through the comms, faint, so he’s keeping his distance from Connor at least. “Need a ride?”

“I’m an escort, sir” Connor states rather bluntly in that innocently informative tone of his and Hank snorts out a laugh.

Apparently, this amuses the driver too because he chuckles “I know that, been around a few sex bots to be able to tell you guys apart from normal bots”

Hank bristles, shifting in his seat and growling out “Wouldn’t be so sure of that, pal”

There’s a beat of silence where there’s movement before the man speaks again and this time it’s directly into the comms, which means Connor has approached the vehicle the fucking idiot.

The android has little to no self-preservation skills.

“So, how much, sugar?”

“Well, it depends on what you want, sir”

“Well how about I start by bending your pretty little ass over for me and we go from there?”

And the worst part of hearing that sentence is? Hank has imagined doing the exact same thing. There were countless times Hank’s mind has travelled to less than innocent places involving Connor, so many times where he’d tried to drown himself in work in order to wipe the thought of Connor bent over, spread out for him, from his mind.

He’d usually use alcohol, but he’d promised Connor to cut back in a way, and it stung just a bit to see the android give a look akin to hurt when he took note of Hank’s alcohol levels.

Hank doesn’t even want to think about the times he’d woken up abruptly to find himself rock hard like he was a goddamn teen again.

The silence has stretched and Hank worries that Connor has actually accepted the creeps offer in order to get what information they need from him.

But then Connor speaks up and Hank releases the bathed breath he has unknowingly been holding. “I’m sorry sir, but I’m afraid I’ve already got another client to take care of, perhaps afterwards?”

Connor moves to walk away but then there’s an abrupt rustle and the sound of Connor hitting the van door with a thud.

“Now you listen here, slut, when I offer to pay for your sweet little ass you accept, I don’t take no”

Now, Hank knows that Connor can take care of himself; his strength alone is usually more than enough, but the sound of a car door opening makes Hank’s blood run cold.

“Dammit all” Finally he opens his passenger side door and climbs out into the cold night air. Sprinting over to the van and rounding it.

Connor is hanging halfway out of the van, the man pulling him in by the throat so he’s sprawled across his lap. Connor himself has a hand on the assailant’s wrist but he  
surprisingly isn’t fighting to pull away, instead he just remains there, eyes wide as the creep starts using his free hand to unzip his fly.

Fuck this. Hank doesn’t even think twice, he rushes to grab Connor; pulling him out of the man’s grip “Hey asshole!” with the butt of his gun, Hank slams into the man’s nose; savouring the sickening crunch it makes when it connects. “He said no”

Connor remains strangely quiet as the other officers take the suspect and whisk him away. Apparently there is another android found defiled a few blocks away and there were traces of semen left behind at the scene, so even if the guys DNA doesn’t match up, they can have him arrested for attempted assault against an officer.

The chief gives them the go ahead, to head home and they drive in silence, Connor still clad only in a pair of tight briefs.

They don’t speak as they drive to Hank’s, they don’t speak when Hank parks the car and head inside. They don’t even speak as they enter the house and Connor greets Sumo with gentle pats to the head and jowls.

Until Hank snaps “Okay, what the fuck was that back there?!”

Connor blinks up at him slowly, rubbing his thumbs against the inside of Sumo’s ears and the large dog all but dribbles at the attention. “We arrested an apparent suspect lieutenant-”

“You know what I meant” hank growls at Connor though at the small smirk tugging the edges of Connor’s lips, he let’s himself relax a little “Why didn’t you fight back? You saw what that creep was capable of, saw what he did to those other androids”

He gives Sumo one last pat before standing up to face Hank “We don’t know if he is the killer we are looking for, Lieutenant, but if you must know I was trying to get a skin sample in order to compare with samples which have been found on the other bodies”

Oh, that made sense. Hank feels like he is overreacting now that he thought about it, but the image of that creep shoving Connor towards his crotch as he tried to undo his fly is burned into Hank’s memory. Hank can feel the heat rising to his face and clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he releases an awkward “Oh..right”

Connor’s smirk turns into a gentle smile as he moves over to Hank “Thank you, Hank, I’m glad you were worried about my well-being”

“I ain’t worried” he grumbles but he’s too distracted by the sweet smile Connor is shooting up at him; the way his hands move to cup his jaw. It doesn’t register that Connor has  
addressed him by his first name.

Dark brown eyes map Hank’s face and Connor speaks slowly “Your heart rate has picked up significantly, at 97 BPM currently”

“No shit” but the snark dies out slightly when Connor’s right thumb brushes Hank’s cheek.

Hank’s not sure who exactly leans in first, but he’s suddenly got Connor pressed against the wall, kissing the android like his life depends on it and Connor doesn’t seem to be in the mind to refuse either. His hands move down, sliding down the pale skin exposed from what very little Connor has on, sliding around his hips in order to rip at Connors ass.

Connor himself slides his hands back to cup the back of Hank’s head in his palms and pulls the older man closer. He opens his mouth up under the ministrations of Hank and entwines his tongue with Hank’s almost on instinct.

Surprisingly, Connor’s mouth is moist and tastes just on the side of iron-y and makes it decidedly much more satisfying to kiss the android.

Finally, Hank pulls away to take in a much needed gulp of air, panting heavily and he watches as a dribble of Connor’s…saliva? Escapes the corner of Connor’s mouth and he brings a hand up to swipe it away with his thumb.

Connor, ever the information source, speaks out “it is a natural lubricant of sorts, typically used in sex bots and the same one I use to self-lubricate during intercourse”

“Self-lubric…” Hank begins and then lets out a groan when he feels the fabric of Connor’s briefs begin to moisten and Hank rubs between those perfectly rounded cheeks at the source of the lubrication. “God, you trying to kill me?”

Instead of replying, Connor takes Hank’s thumb between his lips; sucking in the appendage and lapping at the pad of the thumb as though it were a lollipop for Christ sake.

That was a yes, then.

“Jesus, Connor, I could fuck you right now”

Connor gives one last, sensual suck to the thumb before releasing it in order to respond “Okay then”

Hank goes to question just what Connor means before he’s pushed backwards gently, in order to give Connor more room to move. At first Hank believes he’s done something  
wrong, maybe said something which was just a bit too far. But Connor quickly shuts Hank’s brain down once again.

The android turns around so he’s facing the wall and he presses his palms flat against it, cheeks flat to the wall and ass sticking out; legs spread in a way that has the blood rushing south.

And since when did Connor remove his briefs?

It’s tempting, too tempting, and Hank almost relents, infact he starts undoing his belt and just get his zipper down before it hits Hank that, this is probably the first time Connor’s ever done something like this, more than likely anyway.

Besides Sumo’s slunking about in the kitchen and it makes things a tad bit awkward.

“Nah, c’mon kid” hank grabs Connor by the arm and pulls Connor with him towards the bedroom. “I’m not gonna treat you like some cheap sex bot”

They reach the room, and Connor flops down onto the bed with that same smug grin back on his face “Was I not one tonight?” its meant to be a joke, but something in Hank bristles at the way it rubs him wrong. Connor must seem to notice his slight change in demeanour become Connor pulls him along with him to sit on the bed; adjusting the two of them so that Connor is lay on his back, hank settled comfortably between his thighs, a hand pressed to his chest. “I am okay, Hank, I’m perfectly safe he wouldn’t have been able to harm me”

“Damn right he wouldn’t” Connor laughs, actually giggles, at Hank’s gruff response and pulls him down into an open mouthed kiss. It’s a little awkward, because Connor’s grinning into the kiss, but Hank isn’t one to complain because ever since Connor had become deviant, the androids smile was one of the things Hank had come to love about him.

They lay together; languidly kissing before Connor’s hand slides down between the two, down Hank’s chest, lower until nimble fingers hook the waistband of Hank’s boxers and he yanks them down until they pool his knees alongside his trousers.

With almost calculated efficiency, Connor takes Hank’s erection in hand – eliciting a low hiss from the old man – and positions Hank’s cock at the tight pucker of his hole which is already dripping with lubricant. The kid really wasn’t kidding when he said he self-lubricated.

Hank breaks the kiss to look down to where Connor is teasing his own opening with the head of Hank’s cock “Hey-” he begins, but Connor shakes his head and presses a chaste kiss to Hank’s mouth.

Slowly, Hank breaches Connor; unknowingly pressing his hips in as Connor guides him and after the head pops in, the glide into the tight channel is almost effortless for Hank who is too lost in the sensation to think of anything but the fact he needs more.

“Next time detective” Connor whispers against his mouth, nuzzling the man slightly.

“Don’t…don’t call me that now for c…christ’s sake” and Hank slips all the way to the hilt. Connor is impossibly tight, and he occasionally clenches around Hank’s cock which has made itself a space inside of the android.

Connor himself hooks his legs around Hank’s waist, as if trying to draw the man in impossibly closer, hips grinding down in slow circles and Hank grunts in response “Please tell me I can move” he knows Connor is an android, knows that he can’t necessarily feel pain in the physical sense, but Hank is feeling soft on the boy, so sue him.

Connor brings his hand back up to curl into Hank’s shaggy hair and stares up at him with those big brown eyes which are so trusting, too trusting of a man who once hated his guts. “Fuck me, Hank”

Hank doesn’t need to be told twice.

They move together, as one, Connor meeting each of Hank’s thrusts as they find their own rhythm. Every time Hank withdraws from Connor, Connor is quick to bring Hank back inside him, as if now that he’s had Hank so deep within him he can’t quite bare for Hank to leave again.

And that’s just fine with Hank.

Hank grabs the back of Connor’s right thigh and hoists it higher in order to hook it over his shoulder and that seems to do something. The moment Hank thrusts into Connor at this angle, Connor suddenly convulses; clenching down onto Hank’s cock as he hands tighten in his hair.

A small noise escapes Connor abruptly and Hank slows his thrusts, not quite stopping “Was that…did you just moan?” Connor heaves a shuddering sigh which he doesn’t necessarily need, eyes hazed as he allows his arms to fall back around Hank’s shoulders. He’s still quivering “Did that do something for you?”

“It seems I have something equivalent to a prostate” Connor replies and Hank takes pride in the way his voice breaks minutely.

“What? This?” Hank thrusts in deeper again, quickly, and breaking his somewhat gently thrusting and sure enough, Connor trembles again.

Good to know Connor can experience some pleasure from this too. He’ll keep that in mind.

Hank speeds up; leaning forward in order to recapture Connor’s lips with his own even if the position is somewhat awkward and Connor ever so receptive opens his mouth up for Hank; tongue peaking out to entwine with Hank’s.

Connor’s chanting his name like a mantra “Hank, Hank, Hank” he whispers out as if it’s some sort of prayer, Hank doesn’t mind it coming from Connor’s mouth.

He won’t last long, Hank knows it and he’s pretty sure Connor knows as well, but he speeds up his thrusts; his grip tightening so he can pull Connor back onto his cock each time, just to hear those sweet whines come from Connor. The bed creaks with each jerk and Hank half-heartedly remembers Connor’s cock, heard and rubbing between their stomachs so he’s quick to grip it in his grasp, thumbing the slit before pumping the surprisingly realistic dick and watching as it leaks lubricant in order to ease the jerking.

He’s gonna cum, the familiar feeling rising rapidly in the pit of his stomach so Hank moves to pull away.

However Hank’s plan is rapidly stopped when Connor locks his legs around Hank, letting the one over Hank’s shoulder fall to hook around his waist and effectively keeping the older man in place.

“C’mon, Con, I’m gonna…oh fuck, I’m gonna cum”

“Go ahead” Connor responds as casually as if he is talking about the weather; still keeping his grip on Hank.

To be honest, Hank doesn’t put up much of a fight.

It’s over embarrassingly quickly. Hank’s hips jerk once, twice, before he’s coming deeply into Connor; swallowing his groans into the kiss he throws his all into. Connor himself follows soon after which seems to be a surprise for the both of them and he cums, hard, a slight translucent white substance which coats Hank’s hand and their stomachs leaving the two of them pressed against each other.

Hank lays panting into Connor’s mouth as they spend the next few minutes just taking each other in, hands mapping each other in, hands mapping each other’s bodies as they switch between lazily kissing and Hank whispering sweet nothings which has Connor smiling and calling the man soft.

Finally, when his back gives too much protest, Hank groans and pushes himself up off of Connor “Sorry Connor, gotta get up” Conner, god forbid, puts but complies; letting his arms and legs drop so Hank can carefully withdraw from Connor.

He clambers off of the bed in order to shuck off the clothing that he’d only shoved down in order to handle…other activities. Hank ponders briefly before wiping his substance covered hand on his t-shirt and tossing it aside.

Once Hank’s down to his undershirt and boxers, carefully tucked away, he turns back to Connor and stops dead in his tracks.

Connor is sat up on the bed, legs still spread obscenely wide and he’s giving Hank the perfect view. While one hand is bracing the bed behind him, his other is between his spread legs and Connor is gently spreading his hole watching as – jesus wept – Hank’s cum drips out of him thickly and onto the sheets.

“Jesus Christ, Connor!” Hank exclaims, wiping a hand down his face “What are you doing?”

Connor looks up at Hank, still smiling as he responds “You ejaculated inside me” in a tone that’s almost smugly pleased.

Hank’s face feels on fire as he shrugs “Not like you gave me much choice” moving back to the bed, Hank moves to lie down next to the bed, Hank moves to lie down next to the wall beside Connor who stops the lewd show in order to lie with Hank, wrapping himself around his partner, humming contently “You just gonna sleep then?” Hank teases even as he cuddles the android close, already fighting away sleep. “Not even gonna clean up?”

“It won’t hurt to wait a while lieutenant”

“Don’t start that again” Connor smirks against Hank’s neck as the detective rolls his eyes and settles back “Its Hank unless we’re at work, got it?”

“Yes, Hank”

The two settle in comfortably and Hank wonders whether Connor will go into charging or if he will lie awake as Hank sleeps.

As long as Connor stays where he is, Hank finds he doesn’t exactly care.

A muffled bark followed by rapid scratching has Hank’s yell break through the silence “Oh for fuck sake Sumo!”

Even as Connor stands to open the door for the large canine, Hank can’t help the fond warmth spreading through him pleasantly.


End file.
